It has been conventional to apply UV-absorber loaded plastic films or paints on building or car windows for the purpose of mainly protecting from ultraviolet light.
Further, infrared-screening agents have been similarly used for the purpose of increasing the air conditioning efficiency of buildings or cars.
In the case of these conventional films containing UV-absorbing or IR-screening agents, however, an applying technique or cost thereof becomes a problem, while it is troublesome to cut off them into a desired shape and also difficult to apply them to a complicated part. Further, such films inconveniently keep bubbles when they are applied, while they leave an adhesive when they are torn off. Therefore, it is not sufficiently easy for anyone to handle these films.
Furthermore, a defect of conventional compositions containing UV-absorbing and/or IR-screening agents is that color shading occurs due to insufficient coating uniformity, a coated film hardly cures at room temperature and the strength of the film is weak.
In addition, a curing effect is restricted by a solvent solved in a high polar solvent, which causes interference fringes on the film surface after curing and stickiness of the film surface after drying when a large amount of catalyst is excessively added. Further, the catalyst being added more than some definite amount results in various difficulties such as embrittlement of the film and retardation of curing speed due to deposition of the catalyst or other functional reagents. Even if the film is hardened through curing, the film exhibits less flexible follow-up properties so that peeling of the coated film occurs because the expansion coefficient thereof is different from that of the substrate. Due to less constant catalytic activity of conventional catalysts, the curing time has varied widely case by case, which makes it difficult to control the hardness of the film. On the other hand, there has not been present any composition that has strong adhesion properties to the surface of glass, transparent plastics, metals, etc. and that is cured at ordinary temperatures to form a transparent protective film of pencil hardness more than 6H so as to exhibit a flaw protection effect.